Mithrassen
Hex Location - (13P, 14P, 15P, 13Q, 14Q, 15Q, 16Q, 17Q 13R, 15R, 16R,) Flag- Celeste, a Raven Displayed Brazen Major Languages - Low Hevan (Common), Hevan (Some) Orders - Church of Maneros, The Travellers, Hevaren Khalrun Structure Mithrassen is a wealthy nation located at the convergence of Manorym and the Midlands. It is the oldest of the human nations. It was founded with the aid of the Hevanni, with the noble family of Mithras travelling there. Mithrassen is positioned between east and west, and north and south, which has always made it a major center for commerce. It has always been the wealthiest nation of the midlands. However, it also has a long history of warrior culture, due to the fact that it often acted as a border to the Hevanni - and that its wealth has often attracted raiders that need fighting off. The warriors of Mithrassen are well known for their codes of honour and well crafted and ostentatious apparel, most iconic being large bronze cresecents attached to the back of the armour, rising up behind the wearer, often strung with clan ribbon markings. Population The population of Mithrassen is very diverse, with many different tribes having developed there. In the west, among the nobility, however, the blood of the Hevanni is stronger and the humans there often have features reminicent of that race. The west is also where the nobility and power lies. Those with the "Old Blood", showing Hevannic features, are often perceived as being seperate and superior. Aside from this, the population is heavily divided among status lines. Culture The culture of Mithrassen is a blend of old and new styles. They carry on much in the way of Hevanni culture, with philosophical traditions, study of magic and elegant architecture being examples of these holdovers. Mithrassen has always had some of the best schools of magic in all the Midlands. However, Mithrassen has also developed new culture among its younger inhabitants, as well as borrowing from its Kolveccan neighbours. Mithrassen is also known for having a "culture of commerce". Trade and wealth are valued and the nobility puts little regulations upon these - often leading to very powerful merchants, who would perhaps eclipse the importance of the nobles, if the nobles were not also invested in such enterprises. Religion Mithrassen worships solely Maneros, attempting to mimic closely the teachings of his worship laid down by important Hevanni scholars. While the Priests of Maneros are all that the common folk need for spiritual enlightenment, the nobility often enjoys taking part in small, private, secret religious organizations, that focus on certain aspects of Maneros or certain aspects of the Moon Goddesses. As well, large public displays of religion are quite popular as well - masks and sacrificial animals are often a key part in these, and Mithrassian ceremonial masks are noted for their craftsmanship, even as far away as Uralom, where owning one is proof as being an excellent collector of oddities. Politics Economics Law Society Mithrassen has, at its heart, a large cultural divide between the nobiltiy and the rest of society. The nobility are those who claim lineage and blood from the original part-Hevanni founders of the nation. They pride the "Noble Look" - very pale skin and very dark hair and eyes, with "elegant" features. The nobles try to form a homogenous minority. The lower classes, however, are comprised of a wide variety of human tribes with a mix of looks, culture and traditions. The noble have their own "high" set of cultures and value. The nobility puts emphasis on both martial prowess and economic prosperity - the nobles are expected to work in these ways to further the power of the nation as a whole. The nobility enjoys a variet of cultural practices, but also perceives the martial arts as a higher art form - this manifests itself through hunts, duels and unarmed sparring matches. The nobles are expected to be leaders and movers in the society. The nobility forms the court that in theory regulates the power of the King himself. The nobility only comprises a very small part of the population however, but the nobility also see themselves as having the role of keeping the various people of Mithrassen in prosperous unity, as opposed to division. The "Lower Classes" is a broad spectrum term in Mithrassen, emcompassing everything from wealthy merchants to simple farmers. Their diversity is also compounded by the fact that Mithrassen has remarkable cultural and ethnic diversity, due to it being the origin of most human tribes as well as being a crossroads of multiple cultures. Other human nations and even Trolls are all part of the cultural melange influencing Mithrassen. Merchants and mercenaries from other nations often pass through Mithrassen. Noticeably, the Nobility has a long history of hiring Troll mercenaries to bolster their armies. The Lower Classes also include slaves, which are a touchy subject in Mithrassen. Surprisngly, the nobility are not mass slave owners. While some have no issue with the practice, many feel it is not compatable with "Hevannic Values". Those that do own slaves never own those from their own nation.. Wealthy merchants outside the noble class, however, do not have as much issue with the concept, although the slave trade is slowed in Mithrassen due to heavy taxation and tariffs. Aside from the obvious division of Noble and Commoner, Mithrassen also has a set Caste system. The Caste system of Mithrassen is hierarchical, but also is (sometimes confusingly) mixed in with societal and economic status. It is arranged thusly Highest Hevannics - The Ruling Caste, those families who have the bloodlines proper enough to become Monarchs High Hevannics - The general nobility of the nation, who control most aspects of the society Hevannics - Those who are said to have Hevannic blood. This is a commoner caste, but in all cases usually have better rights. Hevannics are much more common in the Western parts of the nation. Half or Low Hevannics '''- The vast majority of the nation, this is the bulk of the populace. '''Tribals - A misleading name, the tribals do not neccessarily (or even usually) live a tribal existence. This simply refers to their ancestors, who were those in the area separate from the Hevanni population, but still ruled by them. More common in the Eastern parts of the nation. Low Tribals '''- The lowest of the native castes, these are a scattered people who are afforded less rights - usually due to some rebellion in their ancestors pasts '''Slaves - Since much of the nobility frowns on the idea of Mithrassen slaves, the Slaves of this place are unique in all being of foriegn stock. While a good many slaves are privately owned, there are a part of them known as "Mud Slaves", owned jointly by the nobility - these are the ones used to perform unpleasant tasks that the majority of the populace finds distasteful. History ~5,000 - Heat, drought and famine in Thogenar leads to a violent migration of her people into the Western Midlands, seeding the people who would forge the Kingdoms of Kolvecca, Kalmaen, Uldos and Ulkar. Some of these people begin to slowly creep into the area that will become Mithrassen. ~6,000 - Hevannic settlers, looking to expand their Dominion, engage in warfare with the Thogenite peoples who arrived in the area, the Dominion eventually intervening with their army and pushing the Thogenite people back south, in the process roughtly creating what will be the border between Mithrassen and the nations of Uldos and Kolvecca. 6,391 - Queen Seytal builds Galyntyn. ~7,100-7,200 - Various tribes migrate out of control of the Galyntyn Kings. 8,012 - Queen Seytal II conquers tribes to the east, forming the "modern" Kingdom of Mithrassen. 10,208-10,310 - The Glory Wars. Mithrassen engages Silvern and Iolos in a series of wars for land. Gains are made in the early Glory Wars, but the latter ones lose most of what was gained. 10,390 - King Saito the Bold Takes the Throne 10,392 - The Longwater War breaks out between Iolos and Mithrassen, sparked by a border dispute between nobles but fueled by a long developing trade rivalry. Soon Enngevin Goldfang joins Mithrassen, while Freeport Naval Forces ally with Iolos - the largest scale naval battles in the Midlands to date occour here. 10, 398 - King Saito the Bold dies in a Hunting Accident. King Seyton VII takes the throne. He is much less warlike than his predecessor and makes the controversial move of forsaking the field of battle, letting his ally, the Troll Karnoch Goldtooth take command of the Mithrassen Armies, infuriating his generals. However, Seyon VII is vindicated when Karnoch decimates the Iolans in daring land assaults. 10,399 - Karnoch Goldtooth and the armies of Mithrassen sack the city of Meren. 10, 727-10,739 - The reign of Queen Torea VI, known as Torea the Wicked. She has a reputation for debauchery and insanity and under her rule the Royal House becomes nearly bankrupt. 10, 739 - After the death of Torea VI, her nephew, King Besor the Forlorn takes the throne. 10,740-10,760 - In order to restore the finances of his house, King Besor the Forlorn sells back to Iolos the land conquered by Karnoch Goldtooth. 10,781 - The First Mithrassen - Shenjaran War. The Shenjaran Empire attempts to simply expand its territory right through Mithrassen, leading to a brief conflict that is quickly settled by treaty, both sides underestimating the other - the Mithrassens realizing just how large the Shenjaren Empire is, and the Shenjaren Empire realize that they need to update their technology to match that of the Southern States. In teh wake of this, the Shenjaren Empire sends dignitaries to Uralom to start official political relations. 10,829 - 10,835 - The Gold War - In an attempt to circumvent high Mithrassen Border Tolls, the Shenjaran Empire attempts to treaty with varying Troll leaders - snubbing Goldfang due to their allegiance with Mithrassen. Goldfang thus pays Mercenaries to attack Shenjaran Traders trying to cross the Trollhavens. This eventually leads to war, with the Shenjaren Empire and Enngevin Thunder fighting Enngevin Goldfang. Mithrassen eventually sides with Goldfang and a peace is reached, with the Shenjaren Empire allowed to trade at cheaper rates through Mithrassen. Category:Nations